White Sakura
by kiskinder
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for Orihime, at night she's tortured by nightmares and during the day she struggles to remember life before being 5 years old. Then one day she finds herself in a whole new world, with a creature she barely remembers, yet he seems to know her better than herself...can she figure out the truth of her life?


1/

"I'll be back," Ichigo yells running out of the classroom. Rukia, Uryuu and Chad all follow and once again she found herself wondering what on earth could be going on. They always seemed to be running off somewhere these days, also she was always being excluded from the group. She left the classroom and watched them slowly vanish down the corridor before turning a corner. She sighed and gave a slight wave wondering why they always left her out. It annoyed her slightly that they were all she had and they kept secrets from her. Especially since they were all she had left. Tatsuki, her best friend was still away at a martial arts competition somewhere and she was beginning to feel incredibly lonely.

Her friends were all she had left now; she had lost everybody else. Her mum, dad and brother were all in the cemetery and her aunt practically disowned her, The only input she had from her aunt was income money for bills food and any other expenses. The only real family she ever loved had been her brother though, Sora. It had been him that had raised her since the age of six, eleven years ago. Before then her memory was rather hazy, she had no actual recollection of her parents.

All she knew is they were no apparently dead in a cemetery far away, and that they had been incredibly abusive. The proof of that was her shoulders and her back. Bright pink and white aggressive scars stood against her peach skin tone, in criss cross patterns. Some days they still hurt and most of the time she wore t-shirts or long sleeved tops, even in summer. She never wore swimsuits because she didn't like the looks people gave her. The looks were either disgust or plain pity. She didn't want pity, she wanted a free life. Only Tatsuki her most closet friend knew of these scars, no one else though. They weren't something she was proud of so kept them hidden.

She walks along the corridor feeling lonely and deserted, a cold chill ran down the corridor and she sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me," she muttered laughing a little at the superstition. She shivers at the cold despite her long woollen jumper. Winter had definitely arrived. Sooner or later there would be snow on the ground and there was nothing she loved more than snow. The sky was full of white cloud cover that threatened to stain the world in icy white flakes. She smiled looking out a window, most people would no doubt complain about the snow and how it's too cold for them to have around. She however loved it. There was so many happy memories of her and Sora in the snow. It was always her favourite time of year, the one time she would really bond with him. For two and a half years however she had been unable to properly enjoy winter. It was now a bleak time of cold and despair...

The throne room was silent; with the only sound being footsteps echoing of an approaching person. The dull grey walls blended with the matching coloured floor, making it impossible to guess where the wall began and the floor ended. A knock on the door bounced off the walls.

"Enter," commanded a man with click brown hair and untrusting eyes. He sat on his throne on a raised platform; his most trustworthy knights below him. They were few since the betrayal but enough to remain strong. They all stood in two lines either side making a walkway for the person who was entering the room.

A tall man with silvery hair, purple hair and a wide grin across his face walks up and bows.

"My Lord," he says "We have success...the portal can now be opened and the access to Earth is complete."

"Well done Gin," his Lord replied "Now all we need to do is choose who exactly is going to go and retrieve the girl for me,"

"I'll go," says a new voice. A big muscular man with orange eyebrows steps forward. He could not hide the grin on his face nor the look for blood lust in his eyes.

"Very well Yammy," the Lord replies "But do not harm _her_, if anyone steps in your way you have permission to use force, remember Yammy this is of great importance."

In reply Yammy's smile widens and he nods giving a slight bow. In the shadows a figure lurks watching the scene.

"Go then Yammy, the rest of you are dismissed until further notice...soon we shall the power to rule over earth and its pathetic human race,"

"Yes Lord Aizen," the knights all chorus and the figure slips out.

She ran further and further away from the palace, she was lucky and had not been caught once. After hearing all she had heard she needed to warn her fellow rebels. She didn't stop until she was far into the rain forest. The density was cooler than the sandy terrain she had just been on. How she had once ever liked it there she would never know. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity of running she reached a large tree with a wide bark and began to climb up. In the thick of the leaves high up was a large wooden treehouse. The wood blended in the bark of the tree perfectly and the windows were tinted. She made her way to the door and knocked three quick times followed by two slower knocks.

"Password," shouts a voice.

"Open up or I will have no trouble ripping your throat out where you stand before you can blink," she snaps back.

The door opens quickly revealing a tall muscular man with eccentric blue hair.

"Jeez Halibel no need to be so damn mean about it," he says. She ignored him and walks past him into the small living are, the rest of her group all sat around the low to floor table on cushions drinking cups of tea. She takes a seat and is handed a cup of tea, carefully taking s sip she notes it's rather quiet. Halibel watches as Grimmjow then joins them glaring at her, she merely glared back before taking another sip of tea.

"So are you going to tell us what you discovered or are we going to wait in the silence," one asks.

She turns to her attention to the one who spoke and is met by his vibrant green eyes, his black hair is floppy framing his face. His lips were in a firm line of severity, his pale pallor was something that had always fascinated her.

"A lot more than I thought," she replied "It seems Aizen had been able to find a way in opening the portal to Earth. He has sent Yammy to go after _her._ They know what they are doing and as soon as they capture her they will not let her out of their sights for one minute. When the time comes you know as well as I do she will be harmed beyond compare. I suggest we act now Ulquiorra if you want to stop this from happening."

Ulquiorra's face showed no sign of emotion, his composure hadn't changed and he acted like he did on a normal basis. An empty machine, however to the rebels who had been around him for so long they could clearly see everything in his eyes. The emotions that passed through them showed determination and soon everyone in the room could see what needed to be achieved...

Lunch time. Her stomach growled on queue but she ignored it and once again began to wander around the corridors of the college. Her friends still hadn't returned and it was beginning to worry her. They had never once been gone as long as this, when they hadn't returned earlier the worry began to eat away which it was still doing now. Looking out a window she watched as big fat flakes fell. It had started to snow just before lunch and the sky was still spilling flakes down onto the ground below. Despite her worry she smiled. The snow always cheered her up, even if Sora wasn't here. Deciding she needed cheering up and to calm her mind she decided she would go out into the snow. Setting her mind to do just that her mind wandered to one of her earliest memories spent in the snow.

_ Snow had fallen all around, lying on the ground like a thick blanket. It was freezing, the cold bit at her cheeks as she clung to her little body. She should have been inside keeping warm but he would be home soon. Deciding to do something to pass the time she stepped out from the doorway and into the snow before beginning to build snow creatures. Her gloves were inside but that didn't matter to her one bit; she rolled the snow into little balls before beginning ti sculpt them to how she wanted. She was careful at perfecting her masterpieces. By the time she heard footsteps behind her crunching their way through the snow she had just finished._

_Her nose and fingertips were scarlet but she turned around and grinned a huge smile at Sora, her big grey eyes wide with excitement._

_"Look Sora," she said moving out the way to reveal her creations. "I made Cabbits," the creatures were indeed cabbits, part cat and part rabbit. They were an odd sight for Sora to see but he knew how overactive her imagination could be so smiled, rustling her hair._

_"Beautiful," he said "Just like you. Now let's get you inside and warmed up Hime,"_

_"Okay then," she says as he lifts her up swinging her around before settling her on his hip. Then he took her inside and made her hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. They sat by the fire the rest of the night laughing whilst watching more snow fall outside the window..._

Her feet crunched on the ground as she walked out into the snow. Flakes swirled around eh; entangling themselves in her bright auburn hair. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue catching a few flakes. The flakes instantly melted leaving puddles on her tongue. She grinned as happy memories flooded her brain and she forgot all about her loneliness for the time being. All her memories were of her and her brother, laughing and playing in the snow. Having snowball fights, making snow angels and even the occasional ice skating trip. Occasionally her best friend Tatsuki had joined them but it had been all the more special when it was merely her and Sora. When Sora had died she had just about sunk into depression. She became cut off and rejected near enough everyone and everything. It had been Tatsuki that had pulled her out of it.

Now every winter Tatsuki would take her ice skating and then a meal at her favourite cafe in the world. Yet even Tatsuki could do nothing to ward off the nightmares that crept up on her every night. For as long as she could remember they had haunted her and were always the same. Night after night she found herself waking up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. The neighbours had gotten used to the screams that came from her apartment and the wide majority now slept through the screams. She shivered at the thought of her nightmares, last nights had been all that much clearer. For the first time ever she had actually seen the faces. The faces had always been blurry but the main points of the dream had always been clear as day. The face had terrified her.

Just thinking about it again made her shiver and she realised she had left her big coat inside. She stood out in the snow wearing her navy blue woollen jumper, beige skirt, thick woolly tights and brown laced up boots. Deciding to stay out only a short while longer she shrugged the icy winds off. Extending her arms around her she began to spin in circles. Her hair flying all around her, she enjoyed the feeling of snow swirling around her. Right now this small moment was bliss and her troubles once again began to melt away, that was until someone spoke...

"Well looky here, I found ya Orihime Inoue," her blood ran cold as she stopped and slowly turned to face the man who was grinning at her. A scream stuck in her throat and her breathing became laboured...this man was one of the cruel faces from her nightmares...

**A/N: Okay so this is the redone version. I hope it is better than how it was originally and i will work on sorting out the other chapters i have. Please rate and review. Luv y'all ;)**


End file.
